Ne laissez pas de message apres le bip
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Heero et Duo ne peuvent pas s'encadrer mais alors pas du tout. Duo pete un cable et... pour ma Lunanamoi !


**Disclaimers : Pas à moi ! **

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.  
**

**Rating : T :p**

**Couple : héhé !  
**

**Résumé : Heero et Duo ne peuvent pas se blairer...**

**Pour qui ? A ma Lunanamoi ¤ gros, gros câlins ¤, parce que tu es toi tout simplement !p J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous répondrai bientôt.  
**

**Gros merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé un mot à Luna et moi ! **

**Instant pub fics : Luna et moi avons posté une fic qui s'appelle « Et pour vous ce sera ».**

**Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil si ça vous dit !**

* * *

**Ne laissez pas de message après le bip **

¤

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, Genève, 1er septembre AC 204, 11h54**

¤

Il y a des jours comme ça

¤

- Maxwell, tu as amené ta mémoire de masse cette fois ?

- Ma quoi ?

- Le dongle où tu as stocké les dossiers XZ-124 et F2X-099.

- Ah, ma clé usb ?

¤

Il y a des jours où un bureau de 15 mètres carrés métallique, impersonnel et froid, un côté rangé à la limite de l'aseptisé, un autre à peine plus… vivant…

¤

- … Oui. Ça fait dix jours que je les attends.

- Ben on va voir si y aura pas un onzième jour. ¤ fouille ses poches ¤ Attends voir… merde.

- … Quoi encore.

- J'ai changé d'uniforme, je suis pas sûr de l'avoir…

- Parce que tu l'avais hier ?

¤

Il y a des jours où un bureau de 15 mètres carrés devient exigu.

¤

- Ben t'étais pas là hier et j'ai zappé.

- Maxwell…

¤

Il y a des jours où la proximité peut être un ennemi, surtout quand deux ex-terroristes partagent leur espace.

¤

- J'avais un peu ce putain de dossier Brown à clôturer, comme ça Une et toi arrêteront de me faire chier sur un truc.

- …

- A la limite on fera ça demain ?

- Non. Tu t'arranges comme tu veux mais je veux ces dossiers dans la journée.

¤

Il y a des jours où des phrases anodines – ou plutôt non, pas anodines, habituelles -…

Il y a des jours où des phrases que l'on a l'habitude d'entendre, le genre de choses qui glissent ou passent au-dessus de la tête restent en travers de la gorge.

¤

- Je m'arrange comme je veux. Alors comme j'ai clairement autre chose à foutre que de l'archivage ¤ tapote la pile de dossiers sur son bureau -, ça attendra demain si j'y pense.

- Quand le général viendra me demander une énième fois si j'ai vu ces dossiers, je lui dirai encore que ton incompétence notoire...

- Ouais, ouais, on lui dira.

¤

Il y a des jours où ce qu'on entend depuis cinq ans, pas tous les jours mais quelques fois, se transforme en trop souvent.

Il y a des jours où, même si on connait assez une personne, même si on sait qu'elle est est brute de décoffrage, même si, même si…

Il y a des jours où on n'est vraiment pas d'humeur, surtout pas à entendre ça.

¤

- Maxwell, c'est à se demander si tu as un cerveau.

¤

Duo Maxwell, gradé, apparemment pas assez. Apparemment de l'air dans la tête.

Vingt-quatre ans. De longs cheveux châtains tressés jusqu'aux creux des reins.

Des yeux à présent plus noirs qu'indigos.

Un sourire glacial sur des lèvres habituellement joyeuses.

¤

- OoooK.

¤

Très raide dans son uniforme kaki froissé par une longue journée de travail…

et par un imminent et musclé nettoyage de bureau du revers de la main.

Seul un dossier noir et un mug de café, aussi blanc de rage qu'il était, avaient survécu à l'apocalypse.

La tasse projetée dans l'élan de fureur avait évité de justesse une mort certaine en stoppant net sa course à l'extrémité droite de la table, répandant une partie de son contenu au passage.

Une odeur de café frais et de testostérones remplit la pièce.

¤

- ..

¤

L'Agent Maxwell se leva ensuite très calmement de son siège à roulettes, récupéra tasse et dossier noir et se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau à gauche du sien.

Il prit une inspiration…

Et versa le restant de café très lentement et surtout directement sur l'entrejambe de son prétendu et surtout forcé binôme, un agent aux yeux très bleus, aux muscles félins et bien plus développés que quelques années auparavant.

Un agent aussi froid que photogénique auquel beaucoup trop de médias et de politiques avaient attribué à tort la survie du monde libre.

Puis la grande tasse vola et explosa contre la porte.

¤

- Absence totale de cerveau.

- ...

¤

Silence.

¤

- Si tu n'es pas content, tu sais où est la sortie.

¤

L'Agent Maxwell déchira méthodiquement son rapport – celui qui était si urgent… celui qu'il avait terminé hier - au-dessus des cheveux bien plus courts de son coéquipier.

Coéquipier qui resta d'un calme olympien, seul comportement à adopter face à une telle démonstration de colère jugée déplacée.

La force se montrait dans l'indifférence totale... et le petit sourire narquois même avec du papier sur la tête.

Duo battit à peine de la paupière quand il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts alors qu'il effleurait involontairement une de ses poches.

Il en sortit sa clé usb – apparemment il n'avait pas assez bien cherché - , prit le temps de sourire…

¤

- …

¤

… avant de la pulvériser à même le bureau de son binôme, à l'aide de La perforeuse grise à sa portée.

Il y aurait une cicatrice sur la table. La perforeuse sera à recycler.

Le coéquipier ne cilla pas même s'il aurait pu.

Il y avait des centaines et des centaines de rapports sur cette clé.

Sans parler de ceux qu'il devait archiver.

¤

- Imbécile.

¤

Un sourire carnassier sur une bouche de Joker.

¤

- Je suis con, Agent Yuy. Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de mes archives ? Ou de mes données ?

- …

- T'as pas besoin de moi. Et surtout, j'ai pas besoin de toi.

¤

Un sourire carnassier qui se glisse contre une oreille attentive.

¤

- Et je sais où est la porte.

¤

Ce jour-là l'agent Maxwell sortit du bureau en poussant du pied les morceaux de Mug à terre.

Il ouvrit la porte en laissant derrière lui un Agent Heero Yuy absolument stoïque et pas déphasé dans un bureau dévasté.

Il avait refermé calmement la porte derrière lui.

¤

¤

Lorsque le général Une entra quelques minutes plus tard pour voir ce qui avait fait tout ce bruit, l'Agent Yuy s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, affirmant que c'était…

¤

- Une lubie de Maxwell. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- Espérons qu'il se calme, je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas remis ses dossiers ?

- Non. Il me fait perdre mon temps et il n'a pas de tête.

- Il en a suffisamment pour vous la tenir.

- Nous n'avons rien à faire dans le même bureau lui et moi, c'est complètement grotesque.

- Personne à part lui ne peut et ne veut travailler avec vous, Agent Yuy.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne.

¤

Le général haussa un sourcil et lissa sa jupe droite.

¤

- Si je peux me permettre, sans compter tous ceux qui ont essayé avant vous et qui ont ouvert la brèche… on peut dire que sur la phase finale, vous étiez onze à faire plier Oz.

- …

- Les mads. Les pilotes. Et Réléna Peacecraft. Tout seul vous n'auriez été qu'un môme en cycliste dopé et contrairement à ce que vous pensez vous n'étiez pas le seul dans ce cas.

- …

- Tout seul vous ne seriez arrivé à rien.

¤

Quelques jours après cet incident Duo n'était pas revenu à son bureau.

Heero n'avait effectivement pas besoin de Duo… sauf pour une chose : il ne pouvait pas rédiger le rapport d'une mission à laquelle il n'avait pas participé.

Enfin, il n'avait pas participé à cette phase de l'enquête et ne pouvait donc pas être aussi précis que le serait son « binôme », il le reconnaissait, la mort dans l'âme.

Et l'Agent Yuy ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer de précision, certainement pas dans le domaine du travail.

Dégoûté, Il décrocha le téléphone et appela sur les numéros professionnels et personnels de l'Agent Maxwell.

Sans succès.

Toujours les mêmes messages.

¤

**_Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Duo Maxwell, si je réponds pas c'est que je suis occupé ou que je vous zappe. Laissez pas de messages, j'écoute jamais mon répondeur. Si c'est urgent, envoyez-moi un sms court comme son nom l'indique. Racontez pas votre vie, ou je le lirais pas. Et oubliez le mail, ça me saoule. Bip._**

¤

- Duo. Le rapport ne va pas se faire tout seul. Je viens le chercher directement chez toi et si tu n'es pas là j'enfonce la porte. Tes conneries ça va cinq minutes.

¤

Heero enfonça effectivement la porte… avec un passe. Mais ne trouva ni rapport, ni Duo.

Par contre en revenant à son poste il avait trouvé le dossier en question sur son bureau.

¤

- Mais quel con.

¤

**Le lendemain matin, 5 septembre AC 204**

¤

- Yuy ! Tenez, le rapport, je le veux pour 10h00.

- Mon Général il est 09h57 ?

- Et alors ? Et vous savez où se trouve Maxwell ?

¤

**Le soir même**

¤

**_Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Duo Maxwell. Si je réponds pas c'est que j'ai éventuellement une vie. Laissez pas de messages, je les efface. M'envoyez plus de sms, vous paieriez pour rien. J'ai une crampe au pouce à supprimer des messages de 10 km qui sont censés être courts. Merci de m'aider à remplir mon arrêt de travail ! Bip._**

¤

- Duo. Si tu ne veux pas de messages, coupe la fonction « enregistreur » de ton répondeur. Une n'a pas reçu ton prétendu arrêt de travail et me harcèle à cet effet. Tu vas te faire virer.

¤

Le lendemain, soit une semaine après que Duo soit parti, Une n'avait pas harcelé Heero comme à l'accoutumée.

L'arrêt de travail « 10 jours, officiellement pour une foulure de la cheville gauche » lui était parvenu directement des mains… d'une jeune recrue, qui le tenait d'une jeune femme, elle-même le tenant…

On avait beau remonter la chaîne, on ne savait pas pour autant où était Duo, les répondeurs pouvant s'écouter et se modifier à distance pourvu que l'on ait les codes confidentiels.

Et l'arrêt de travail disait qu'on pouvait le trouver à son domicile… où il n'était manifestement pas.

¤

- Mais quel con.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne m'adressais pas à vous mon Général.

- Bien. Les nouvelles recrues vous attendent pour un débriefing.

- Ce n'était pas dans mon planning.

- Eh bien ça l'est. Maxwell devait s'en occuper mais comme le bureau libre à côté du vôtre vous le suggère il est aux abonnés absents.

- … Ce ne sera pas éternellement comme ça, Une.

- C'est sensé durer le temps de l'arrêt, Yuy. En attendant vous allez voir les recrues.

¤

**Trois soirs plus tard, le 10 septembre AC 204, 20h30**

¤

**_Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Duo Maxwell. Un sms pour une fois court me disait qu'on s'inquiétait pour ma pomme. No stress ! Me dore la pilule tranquille et je suis pas sûr de revenir tellement c'est…_**

**_Duo ! Amène-toi, la mer est bonne !_**

**_J'arrive !_**

**_Tout de suite._**

**_Hey ! Hey !!! Pose-moi ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._**

¤

- Duo ?

¤

Au lieu du traditionnel bip, seule la tonalité de ligne raccrochée.

¤

- Quel con. Mais quel con.

¤

Apparemment, celui qui n'écoutait pas ses messages avait appliqué ses conseils.

Et effectivement il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui laisse de message.

Finalement c'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir dire ce que l'on pense même à une machine… et c'est peut-être encore pire d'écouter un faux malade s'amuser en bord de mer.

On ne pouvait simuler le bruit des vagues, ni le souffle qui se coupait quand on portait un corps par-dessus son épaule.

Si Une écoutait ce message, il se ferait virer, il aurait dû revenir il y a 5 jours.

15 jours qu'il supportait une surcharge de travail devenue modérée et l'humeur de pitbull du Général même si elle ne le harcelait plus…

15 jours de silence radio.

Heero sourit, la fête était finie.

¤

¤

Le lendemain, Heero apprit qu'entre deux dorures de pilule, Duo travaillait : Une lui télétransmettait les actions à effectuer directement sur son ordinateur portable.

Une avait régulièrement Maxwell sur leur messagerie instantanée professionnelle et sécurisée et elle le trouvait de meilleure humeur.

¤

- Vous avez Maxwell tous les jours ?

- Pourquoi , vous auriez voulu chater avec lui ?

- Certainement pas. Tant que je n'ai pas à faire son travail, il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Je vous rassure, il n'a strictement aucune envie d'avoir le moindre rapport avec vous, même à distance. Et son travail est irréprochable.

¤

Et que si ça continuait elle lui permettrait de travailler à distance de manière permanente, sauf cas extrêmes.

¤

- Vous avez ce que vous voulez et lui aussi.

- Oui…

- Par contre il est en ligne tout le temps mais pas forcément joignable comme il le serait au bureau. Et c'était quoi ce petit oui ? De quoi vous plaignez-vous ?

¤

La coordination pouvait se faire de n'importe où pourvu qu'on ait un terminal puissant, sophistiqué et sécurisé.

Seules les missions où il devrait intervenir personnellement requerraient sa présence…

Elle y réfléchissait sérieusement alors qu'avant elle voulait les voir ensemble.

¤

- Je ne me plains pas. Au contraire, j'ai la paix. Je gère.

- Très bien. Alors pendant que votre ancien collègue est en away sur son messenger, vous allez gérer une urgence. Puisque vous êtes le meilleur, vous ferez mieux que lui.

- Et vous aurez d'urgence transféré une partie de son salaire sur mon compte, aussi ?

- Quel humour. Puisque vous êtes d'humeur badine et que je vous ai sous la main, cette recherche vous la ferez maintenant.

- …

- Je veux ça ¤ pose une pile énorme de dossiers ¤ pour ce soir, 22h00, dernier carat.

- Et pourquoi j'effectuerais sa part de travail ?

- Vous avez voulu travailler seul ?

- Oui. Mais…

- Vous avez choisi de mêler votre animosité personnelle envers l'Agent Maxwell à votre activité professionnelle ?

- Je…

- Assumez. Maxwell ne reviendra pas, vous l'avez fait partir pour de bon. Vous voulez moins de travail ? Soit vous le faites revenir, soit je vous fais déguerpir. Au choix.

¤

Et Heero se prenait toute la mauvaise humeur de Une… parce qu'il lui faisait subir la sienne peut-être.

¤

- Quel con.

¤

Mais il avait une idée…

La télétransmission avait ses limites… et il était spécialiste du piratage.

Il allait falloir que le dissident rejoigne les troupes.

Ça commençait à bien faire.

A moins qu'il ne reste disponible tout le temps et là aucun problème.

Mais Heero Yuy n'était le boy de personne, alors il ferait revenir Maxwell par la peau du… dos.

Et il lui paierait ça.

¤

**_Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Duo, hacker mes données pour savoir où je crèche vous mènerait au wind et bousillerait votre terminal. Vous l'avez déjà fait ? Oops, sans rancunes ? Je vais bien, je suis trop pas sûr de rentrer un jour et vu que ce sont les mêmes qui me harcèlent entre autres – Cat, Tro, Wu, je vous roulerais une pelle mais STOP !!! -, je vous annonce solennellement que les sms c'est mort, j'ai niqué mon forfait héhé ! A plus !_**

Tonalité de combiné raccroché.

Fonction répondeur simple.

Bête et discipliné, le Maxwell.

¤

- Quel con.

¤

¤

**15 Octobre AC 204, 22h30  
**

¤

Un mois et demi qu'il était parti, c'était à la fin de l'été, l'automne était à présent bien entamé.

L'imbécile parlait apparemment à tout le monde, sauf à lui.

Le fainéant faisait bien son travail sans lui.

Le grand malade se portait mieux sans lui.

Duo ne cherchait pas à faire son intéressant. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de lui,.

Et Heero non plus, sauf pour calmer la joie du Général.

Ou pour garder son poste. Quoique même plus, Duo aurait il y a quelques temps fait un saut de mouche pour briefer ses hommes sur leur prochaine mission.

C'était un jour où il était avec les nouvelles recrues, mais c'était une coïncidence, même Une ne savait pas qu'il avancerait leur entraînement.

¤

- Mais quel con.

¤

Ils n'étaient pas du tout faits pour travailler ensemble, Heero n'y mettait clairement pas du sien et Duo avait tendance à ne pas être très professionnel sur certains points.

L'Américain avait tendance à oublier des banalités, des choses sans importances mais qui pouvaient peser, surtout quand la raison de l'oubli était tout simplement d'avoir découché.

Ce n'était pas sérieux. Ce n'était pas professionnel. Et cela avait mis Heero hors de lui.

Ce n'était pas parce que Duo avait un nouveau petit ami depuis deux mois qu'il devait négliger son travail, changer de comportement, laisser sa vie privée influer sur sa vie professionnelle.

C'était inadmissible.

¤

**_- Entrez le code d'accès personnel à quatre chiffres et appuyez sur la touche dièse. Bip._**

- ….

**_- Nous sommes désolés, nous n'avons pas saisi le code. De nouveau, entrez le code personnel à quatre chiffres et appuyez sur la touche dièse. Bip._**

¤

En même temps, ce n'était pas parce que Duo avait un petit ami que Heero devait lui aussi changer de comportement.

Mais Heero avait changé parce que Duo aussi, alors que la vie privée n'avait pas à pénétrer dans le bureau, n'avait pas à modifier les attitudes.

Personne n'avait besoin de savoir, de sentir que Duo avait quelqu'un. A côté de ça, personne n'en avait parlé, peut-être que c'était parce que Heero travaillait étroitement avec lui qu'il pouvait le voir.

¤

**_- Code erroné. Vous avez encore deux essais._**

- …

¤

Quand on se connaissait plus ou moins depuis près de dix ans, qu'on partageait bon gré, mal gré, un bureau depuis cinq ans et qu'une nouvelle donne venait perturber une dynamique certes bringuebalante mais bien établie … il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que la pilule du changement glisse tout doucement dans la gorge.

¤

- …

**_- Code erroné. Dernier essai. Entrez votre code d'accès à quatre chiffres…_**

¤

A situation nouvelle, comportement nouveau, ou animosité exacerbée. Paranoïa.

Duo était devenu laxiste sur les missions les plus bénignes.

Heero était devenu encore plus intransigeant et plus c'était bénin, plus ça prenait de proportions.

Et ça avait fini par l'explosion.

Et les coups de sang qui passaient plus ou moins rapidement avant avaient aujourd'hui l'odeur chimique des feutres permanents.

A l'étage réservé aux gradés, sur le mur gris, près du règlement intérieur, on pouvait trouver le planning des agents actifs.

A côté du nom de Heero Yuy, sur le tableau blanc, le nom de Duo Maxwell avait était biffé à l'encre rouge.

Il ne reviendrait pas.

¤

**_-_** 0102.

**_- Bienvenue Duo. Pour personnaliser votre répondeur, tapez 1. Pour écoutez vos messages, tapez 2._**

- 1.

**_- Personnaliser votre répondeur. Pour écouter votre ancien message, tapez, 1. En laisser un nouveau, tapez 2._**

¤

**_Bonjour vous êtes sur la messagerie de l'homme de Heero Yuy. Il est indisponible, il me manque et j'ai été très con. Ne lui laissez pas de message, il est pris, il est à moi et de toute façon il ne les écoute pas. Rappelle-moi quand tu rentres, Duo, quelle que soit l'heure. Reviens, je ne dirais pas je t'…. à un répondeur. Bip._**

¤

**Le lendemain après-midi, 16 octobre AC 204, 17h00.**

¤

Duo était parti depuis un mois et seize jours

¤

¤ toc, toc, toc ¤

¤

- Entrez !

¤

Le téléphone professionnel de Heero Yuy sonna trois fois aujourd'hui et son bureau était un véritable moulin, ça entrait et sortait de partout.

Toutes les merdes – oui, au diable la politesse professionnelle - lui tombaient dessus et son bureau si propre était devenu un champ de feuilles et de dossiers qui n'attendaient que lui.

¤

- ¤ décroche le téléphone ¤ Yuy

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Quoi, Réléna ?

- Duo et toi ?

- Hn. Je te laisse, j'ai du travail. ¤ clic ¤

¤

¤ toc, toc, toc ¤

¤

- Entrez !

¤

Une secrétaire lui avait posé une pile monstre supplémentaire. Et celles de Duo, aux dires de Une, devait être approximativement la même.

¤

- ¤ décroche le téléphone ¤ Yuy.

- Tu as fait fort.

- Barton. Tu devrais faire la même chose.

- Je ne…

- Tu ne trompes personne. Je te laisse, j'ai à faire ¤ clic ¤.

¤

Il avait vraiment une pile monstre et un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis près de deux mois.

¤

¤ toc, toc, toc ¤

¤

- Allez au diable ! Vous comprenez pas que je suis occupé ? Repassez plus tard !

¤

Et ce téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner et sonner et sonner…

Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas décrocher.

¤

- ¤ décroche quand même ¤ Qui que ce soit me foute la paix, j'ai du travail.

- T'es qu'un con. ¤ sourire ¤ J'ai jamais dit que…

- ¤ sourire ¤ Bonjour, baka.

¤

La proximité pouvait être votre pire ennemie parce qu'elle pouvait amener la promiscuité.

Le Maxwell en public, le Duo en privé.

La hargne, le professionnalisme et la distance en public, la passion, les corps-à-corps torrides et la frustration, en privé.

Que les univers se mélangent un peu serait-ce si mal ?

¤

¤ toc, toc, toc ¤

¤

- Deux secondes.

- T'as l'air content de m'entendre. Une te fait des misères ?

- Tu peux me rappeler plus tard ? C'est pas comme si j'étais pas au boulot. Et on frappe.

¤

¤ toc, toc, toc ¤

¤

- Certaines choses ne changent pas.

¤

¤ TOC, TOC, TOC ¤

¤

- Putain, qui que tu sois ENTRE mais prépare-toi à te prendre une DROITE si ça peut attendre !

¤

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme en uniforme, aux longs cheveux châtains noués en queue de cheval, des mèches blondies par le soleil s'échappant pour caresser son visage bronzé.

Ses yeux étaient pétillants de malice et si sa main gauche tenait la poignée de la porte, la droite tenait un portable. Le sourire était éclatant.

Heero secoua la tête, raccrocha le téléphone et se leva du bureau pour se diriger tout sourire, vers le gêneur en question.

Deux bras se postèrent de chaque côté du visage de l'Agent Maxwell.

Un regard bleu, bleu, bleu s'était ancré dans de beaux yeux indigo.

¤

- Ton pouvoir de nuisance n'est plus à démontrer, Maxwell.

- On n'est pas faits pour bosser ensemble, Yuy.

¤

Un souffle effleura une pommette bronzée.

¤

- Hn. Mais il y a trop de travail, même pour moi. Je ferai… un effort pour être moins sur ton dos.

¤

- Mais j'aiiiiiiime quand tu es sur mon dos, Yuy…

¤

Des cheveux bruns un peu plus longs qu'ils ne l'étaient un mois auparavant effleurèrent un cou doré.

¤

- … et je ferai un effort pour pas oublier les trucs cons auxquels tu tiens…

¤

Des mains, auparavant le long du corps, qui remontèrent les flancs pour venir fourrager dans les courts cheveux bruns.

¤

- … mais faudra pas me mettre à l'envers aussi, Yuy… il y a des… limites… au… professionnalisme.

¤

Une oreille rougie mordillée en réprimande parce que des dents mordaient une épaule bronzée sous un uniforme.

¤

- Je ne me retiendrai pas, Agent Maxwell.

¤

Une langue qui remontait doucement, jusqu'à laper une pommette chaude.

¤

- Alors il faudra te préparer à subir les conséquences, Agent Yuy…Je t'...

¤

Une pointe de la langue traçant le contour de lèvres mutines.

Un regard indigo d'une sensualité démoniaque.

¤

- Tu... ?

- Je t'... écharperais...

- ¤ petit rictus ¤.

¤

L'Agent Yuy happa les lèvres rieuses de l'Agent Maxwell et le plaqua contre la porte qui se referma en un petit clic.

¤

La proximité avait amené la promiscuité.

La distance avait amené à la prise de conscience.

Vie publique, vie privée ?

¤

**Messagerie professionnelle des Preventers, deux binômes s'envoyaient une directive tout aussi professionnelle.**

¤

- Duo, tu fais chier.

- Toi aussi, lover.

¤

Du changement ?

Oh, si peu…

Tant qu'on pouvait hurler via PMSN… - Preventer Instant Messenger… ça économisait les cordes vocales, surtout quand on était dans le même bureau.

Et ça économisait les oreilles des voisins.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

**Héhé ! **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ¤ gros câlins ¤ Merci d'être toi ma choupie !!!**

**Merci et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy** **¤ shiny happy people ¤**


End file.
